


Karkat Fucks Everyone

by enigmaticme



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), F/M, Oral, PWP, Tit Jobs, dirty talking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-16 01:45:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1327192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticme/pseuds/enigmaticme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, this is to fulfill my pwp smut needs. It'll have all the ships I enjoy with him, which is pretty much exclusively female. I'll tag it as chapters go along.</p>
<p>I'm. I'm just so sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Handmaiden

Karkat / Handmaid

He's not sure why she chose this. One day, a rather lovely looking woman made her presence known to him, coming into his hive without him even noticing. At first, she said nothing. Not until he commanded her to say something. He commanded her to explain, and commanded her to do everything else. He even commanded her to leave, at one point or another, and she did until he commanded her to come back.

"I'm your's, sir, to do with as you please," it was such a hollow way to speak, almost seeming sad, if not for the fact that it was so despairingly empty. Karkat found that it left him with a piteous ache.

"You won't do a damn thing you don't want to, understand?" he's never had any problems taking the lead. 

She looks at him, surprised that he'd say that, before those beautiful, ruby lips curl into a smile. 

"I will obey that, until the very end."

The arrangements they had were not altogether strange. No more so than a concupiscent couple, though their widely varying differences made that a tad bit inappropriate, at worst. Every day, she'd be gone, and he'd sleep it away in his cocoon. Once he awoke, she'd be back, looking a tad bit tired, but pleased to see him conscious. The first few times, it was unsettling, especially since the command to "leave so he can get his fucking clothes on" was something she had no desire to do. But eventually, he sort of accepted the way she'd stare after him, as he crawled out of lime-green slime, to freshen up and start his night.

Tonight was a tad bit different, though in his groggy mind, he couldn't quite tell what that is. She seemed more... keen on him, as though she knew something he didn't. She'd follow him around, all throughout his hive, like some kind of shadow. It was disconcerting, but if she had wanted to hurt him, she would've already. Eventually, he decides that enough is enough.

"Can you PLEASE give me some alone time?? Holy shit, Handmaid, you've been dogging me at every fucking turn!"

He had thought that this would hurt her, but she only smiled, before bowing and leaving him to his devices. This was a rarer occurrence, and he knows that something is up. Whatever that could be, he would only know when she told him.

However, finding such a choice opportunity, he does something he hasn't had the chance to in a /very/ long time. He goes into his room, settling onto the computer chair, giving a quick scan before... opening up some low-quality porn. He's a boy, it's not all that surprising.

Once he feels rather aroused, his bulge pressing up against the zipper of his jeans, he undoes them to begin stroking himself. If her mission was to voyeur him masturbating, then he wouldn't altogether mind that. In fact, it might make him feel a little excited. This goes uneventfully, however, as the pornography just doesn't seem to cut it. He's getting there, but taking his sweet time about it. If only he...

Oh. Oh no. He couldn't possibly...

Well, the stipulation is that she has to refuse, if she doesn't want to...

"Handmaiden... suck my cock."

There's a strange diffusion of energy, in the air, and he doesn't quite understand what's going on. But that all changes, when plump, painted lips begin grazing over his length, bright, excited eyes looking at him from beneath his desk. There she is, just as she'd always been, mouthing over his prick as though it's the simplest thing in the world.

He moans at the novel feeling, as she sucks him off. It's new, and far more pleasurable than his hand, but good lord does she know exactly how to do it. It makes his pusher race, watching her debase herself like this. Like some kind of... toy. A toy that has chosen to be one, but one nonetheless. 

"Tell me... tell me how you feel about doing this," He's so unsure, so needy for an explanation, or something to calm his nerves. She does that rather resplendently. 

"I love sucking on your big, hot cock master... I've wanted to do it for nights and nights, and yet you'd never tell me to do it." She runs her hot, wet tongue against the underside of it, lapping at the frenulum and precum with joy plastered across her features. "Please let me blow you, sir, let my slutty mouth take your nice, warm load..." 

He, of course, can't seem to find a reason not to. In fact, he can't seem to talk at all. This just makes her smile that cheshire grin, as she does exactly what he had told her to; she sucks his cock.

He groans harshly, as she goes right down to the base, her nose brushing up against his pubic mound as she does so. The wet cavern of her throat squeezes down on him, swallowing the head of his length, her eyes looking up to him unblinkingly. He loves every second of it, moreso in knowing that she's doing this because they BOTH want her to. This is honestly not something he would've been above begging for.

But he wants more, he always wants so much more, and that just seems to be exactly what she's banking on. "Show... show me your tits," he says only barely audibly. She obeys without a second thought, leaving his length soaked in her saliva, unbuttoning the buttons of her blouse to let the huge, heavy mounds of flesh spill right out. His bulge twitches at the sight of them, feeling desperate for his release. She has no problems in keeping him on edge, her hand coming up to gently stroke his length.

"Use them, fuck. Use your breasts on me, Handmaid, please please please..." 

She's happy to oblige. The buttery soft flesh is pressed up against his dick, wrapped around like a silky smooth vice. He's so damn close, not able to withstand much more of her assault, and she knows that even better than he does. Her chest heaves, stroking her tits around his length, making it jerk and spasm with his climax. Though she's much faster than it, those lips wrapping around the tip, to catch the whole thing in her mouth.

Licking her lips, she simply says "Thank you for using this whore's mouth... sir," before standing up to go.

He stops her by catching her wrist, bringing her bad down for a long, drawn out kiss.

"You're only a whore when you want to be, got it?" 

She nuzzles against his face, before replying ", I know. Thank you, Karkat."

They have many more nights, just like that. And he's rather okay with it.


	2. Aranea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat / Aranea
> 
> Karkat finds some common ground with the Pre-scratch Serket.

She talks and talks, and at first it agitates him. Not due to the banality of it all, but because she reminds him of Vriska. His feelings are conflicted because of that. She had been his friend, and he had failed her, as he failed the rest of them.

Aranea is different, though. She's just as teasing, just as mean, but there's just something irresistible about the way she speaks. At first, it agitates him, because he has no time to listen. But when he does, it's almost in rapture, and she appreciates finally having a captive audience. 

They don't usually talk about boring things, he's very earnest about how little he cares for certain subjects. But writing and romance? She could never quite bore him with that. 

"I'm just saying, when Gethse refused to extricate himself from the sordid relationship he himself had created with her, it made HIM the bad guy. Not Rolcanthe. You don't just fucking string a girl along, and expect to be seen in a good light because you quote unquote 'feel really bad' about it. You just seem like a douche!" 

It's the only time she ever watches him, quietly, as he seethes fury about the latest thing that's incensed him. She holds a book, Alternian font covering its binding, gingerly stroking over the glossy paper as she mulls this over. 

"Well, yes, I think I understand where you're going with that. But Karkat, you have to understand, she was rather culpable for the relationship herself. She enjoyed it, the taboo, the delectable feeling of doing something so irrefutably wrong. I don't think I would've done much else different. And you simply cannot take the limelight away from her, simply because she was not the main one at fault." 

Food for thought, he supposes, as he chews the information over in his head. She had her empathy, so there was little doubt in his mind that she could tell the more subtle feelings he felt. While she was telepathic, he was not entirely blind himself. The way words rolled off her tongue, or how her finger would "accidentally" expose just a centimeter more of her thigh. Her eyes held that impishly amused quality, one he found himself all too familiar with as they got to know each other more and more.

"So, you're saying that girls only do what's bad?" 

"Girls will do whatever girls want to, such is the same for boys, I'd wager. Individuals may share... ideals, but generalizing is usually wildly inaccurate. Don't mince words with me, Vantas, I don't have to be a psychic to know what you're thinking." 

He screws up his face, a bit, angry at himself for being so damnably transparent. For the life of him, he would make valid attempts to be as stubborn as possible, in the face of such accusations. 

"I have no idea what you're talking about." 

Nailed it.

She only seems to smirk, however, as he attempts to buffer her accusation. This is not something he should find so attractive. And yet he does, anyways. Carefully, she lays her finger over his chest, running the manicured nail across the center of it. 

"I think you like it when girls do bad things. But you're also so hilariously ashamed of it."

"You're right, my shameglobes are practically shivering with delight from this newfound discovery. I'm about to cream my fucking boxer shorts, because Rolcanthe is just the sauciest of bad bitches." He looks at her, with nearly faux sarcasm. She doesn't buy a second of it.

In fact, she looks a touch hurt, as she gingerly slips into his lap. 

"Are you saying that I'm to be second sauciest, at best?" 

He's not precisely certain on how to respond to that. His cheeks flare with a piquant red, hands frantically searching for somewhere to put themselves. Amusedly, she grabs both of his hands, placing them delicately on the generous swell of her hips. 

"Come on Karkat, I'm waiting for an answer." 

"Well, uh, what I meant to say was... er..." He's so adorably flustered, something she takes advantage of, as she presses in to graze her lips across the flesh of his throat. She has no interest in his blood, save for the inexorable taste it leaves, as it thrums life underneath her fangs and tongue. Sucking sweet and soft, capillaries break, to which she responds with eager kisses. 

He groans overhead, and she simply grins when she hears it, giving his already hardening cock a nice, teasing roll of her hips. He's panting now, and she feels rather confident in securing him in her "web", continuing to grind as she pushes him back in his seat. 

"We're... we're not talking about that book anymore, are we?"

"Do you want to stop and continue that conversation?" 

"Please god, no."

"Then I suppose we should put that mouth to better use."

There's a shifting around them, a cosmic kind of alteration to the scene they're in, and he finds himself on a lavishly decorated, canopy bed. As carefully as she pleases, she turns around on top of him, straddling the upper part of his chest as she crawls backwards over his body. So this was her game, it seemed. There was irony here, though he couldn't quite place it. Regardless, once he knows what he's supposed to do, the rest comes without compunction.

She sways her hips over his head, trying to entice him as her fingers fiddle with his zipper. It's too soon to undo it, of course. She wants to wait until he begins, at the very least. The gentle snap of her panties being pulled off, is definitely a good place to start. Once the underwear are thrown aside, she simply sits down on his face, cheeks rising in cobalt as he muffles complaints into her crotch. Sweet music to her auriculars.

Her thighs clench gently over his head, and he feels as though that's the signal to get to work. It's definitely not begrudging, the way he eagerly begins to lap that hot, moist tongue over her folds. He simply wishes she had been a bit more... gentle about it. Gripping her thighs, the tip of his tongue finds her clit, and he sucks so resplendently hard that she buckles and moans. 

It's around that time that she finally manages to fish his cock out of his trousers, hotly panting breath over the length, as she smears lipstick over its heated surface. His tongue works wonders on her, feelings of pleasure beginning to coil deep inside of her. She's rather impatient, and that causes her to grind her crotch right against his mouth, practically begging for more.

Which he gives her, without further adieu, spurred on by the delightful feeling of her sucking his prick, just teasing enough to build him up without letting him blow it. He gets the sense that she won't let him finish, until she's thoroughly sated, and doubles his efforts right away. Her pussylips are split apart, with the scalding length of his tongue, and now it's her turn to muffle, as she tries to clench around his mouth with everything she has.

Eventually, both of their pleasures plateau, and she proceeds to pull off of him. It's much to his dismay, but she easily manages to calm him down, laying on her back as she rubs circles around that sweet clit of her's, giving him a wink that's asking for more.

He's quick to push himself on top of her, and they kiss for a long, heated moment, mouths pressing together, desperate for pleasure. She giggles a bit, as he trails his lips down her cheek, her jaw, all the way down to her neck, returning the earlier favor as he nips and suckles on skin. 

The head of his cock brushes over her, flared with scarlet and need, and he sinks it into her sopping wet cunt, causing gasps from the both of them. 

"Oh god damn it Karkat, just fuck me already!" 

A request that he readily accedes. Once he's all the way inside of her, he begins thrusting as hard as he can, bottoming out deep inside of her, over and over and over again. She's already so despairingly pent up, and takes special glee in the shotgun orgasms he's giving her. Soon after, he clings to her body, muttering expletives under his breath as he unloads achingly filling warmth inside of her, a string of cum sticking to his length as he pulls out. 

Aranea lays there, for a long while more, body wracked with orgasm and covered in sweat. It's painfully hard to do, but she manages to get the rest of her hot, sticky clothing off, laying across from him in the nude. They sleep together, for a good while, naked as the day they were hatched, and she nuzzles against his chest as the rest their doubtlessly weary bodies back to normal.

"Hey, Karkat?" 

"Yeah, Aranea?" 

"Ready to do it again?"


End file.
